In wireless communications networks, e.g. computer networks functioning in conformance with the IEEE standard 802.11a/b/g (WLAN standard) which are set up from a base station which can for its part also forward data traffic, the accessibility of all the transceivers that are associated with the communications network (e.g. fixed or mobile stations for wireless telecommunications)—in other words of the subscribers—depends on the respective position of the device concerned, which can be configured as a mobile or fixed device, in relation to a master station or base station preferably configured as an access point.
The devices which are not located within visual range of the master station or base station will be unable to be associated with the network. Since the master station or base station is capable of forwarding data traffic, two devices which cannot see one another directly can nevertheless communicate with one another via the master station or base station.
Accordingly, an optimal placement of the master station or base station can, in turn, optimize the performance and the illumination of a communications network.